


Sin mariconadas

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Friendship, Past Abuse, Scars, bros being bros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	Sin mariconadas

**19 de noviembre**

Bahorel no deja de observar a su amigo. Muerde el capuchón de su bolígrafo, como hace siempre que estudia, y con los ojos cerrados, concentrado.

-¿Café?- Feuilly levanta la mirada, confundido.

-¿Uh?-

-Qué si quieres café- una pequeña sonrisa aparece en los labios del chico.

-Por favor, si- susurra, en respuesta, a la vez que se levanta. Bahorel lo imita, y ambos salen de la biblioteca, uno junto al otro.

-Lo llevas bien ¿No?- pregunta el grandullón, presionando al máximo el botón del azúcar en la máquina de café. Feuilly se encoge de hombros, y acepta el vaso de plástico, cuando Bahorel se lo tiende, y lo observa mientras se saca uno para él. -¿Qué significa eso?-

-No lo sé, no creo que apruebe- Bahorel bufa sonoramente, arqueando una ceja.

-No me jodas, siempre dices lo mismo, y al final te lo sacas, aunque sea con un cinquillo- Feuilly le dedica una pequeña sonrisa, y le da un sorbo a su café. -Y si no, piensa que en septiembre te lo sacas seguro, ya verás-

-Lo ves todo tan fácil porque no haces el puto huevo ¿Verdad?-

-Ey, que llevo contigo en la biblioteca desde las cuatro y media-

-¿Y cuántos temas de historia te has estudiado?- Bahorel finge pensar, mirando hacia arriba.

-¿La ilustración?-

-Eso cayó en el último examen, Baho- ríe el muchacho, negando, divertido. -Tío, ¿eres consciente de que el año que viene vas a la universidad? ¿Qué coño vas a hacer? Oh, espera ¿¡Cómo coño has llegado hasta este curso sin repetir ninguna vez!?-

-Mucha potra, tío... Y que siempre te sientas delante mio en los exámenes- responde, con una amplia sonrisa, y Feuilly rueda los ojos.

-Touché... El día que te cierre el grifo y no te deje copiarte más, no se que vas a hacer-

-Suspender- Ríe el grandullón, terminándose su café y aplastando el vaso de plástico entre sus dedos, para luego tirarlo al papelera. -¿Seguro que no te interesa hacer derecho?- Feuilly le hace una peineta y se termina su café también. -Oh, vamos, seríamos un equipo de la ostia, como Murdock y Foggy- otra peineta, a la que Bahorel responde con un pucherito.

-Venga, venga, a estudiar- sentenció Feuilly, agarrándolo de la mano para volver al interior de la biblioteca. -Conviértete en un hombre de provecho-

-Hombre de provecho mis cojones- gruñe Bahorel, y Feuilly ríe con suavidad, para acto seguido llevarse un dedo a los labios, indicando que daba por terminada la conversación. A estudiar.

 

**4 de enero**

Feuilly está tumbado en la cama, con las piernas sobre el regazo de Bahorel. Lee, mientras su amigo juega a un videojuego, con un cigarrillo a medias en los labios.

-PUTO CABRÓN DE MIERDA-

-Joder, Bahorel, que lengua, me cago en la puta ostia- el grandullón suelta una sonora carcajada, pero no aparta la mirada de la pantalla. Feuilly alarga su brazo para alcanzar la lata de cerveza que descansa en la mesita de noche y se incorpora para darle un trago, para luego volver a centrarse en su libro. Pero no lleva ni dos minutos cuando siente como Bahorel lanza el mando a un lado.

-Feeuillyyyy- lo llama, con una sonrisa, alargando las sílabas. El muchacho no se molesta en apartar la mirada del libro.

-¿Qué cojones quieres?-

-¿Qué lees?- Feuilly se limita a ignorarlo, -Hazme caso, Feeeee- el grandullón acompaña su protesta apretando una de sus manazas contra la portada del libro, para golpear a Feuilly en las narices con él.

-EEEH- Feuilly hace presión, pero finalmente, las páginas acaban sobre su cara. El muchacho se defiende, lanzando patadas a Bahorel. Cuando al fin es liberado, se abalanza sobre él, golpeándole sin piedad alguna, hasta que el grandullón consigue agarrarle las manos para pararle. Feuilly jadea, porque se cansa muy rápido. Siempre ha sido así, desde que lo conocía. El mínimo esfuerzo le basta para encontrarse extenuado. -Vale, ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora?-

-Me aburro- responde Bahorel, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y a mi que me cuentas? ¿Ya te has cansado de tus jueguitos?-

-Hacerte enfadar es más divertido- Feuilly rueda los ojos, y se posiciona correctamente sobre Bahorel, para evitar que este se moviera. El grandullón intenta zafarse de él, pero el renacuajo está totalmente anclado sobre él, con sus cara quizás demasiado cerca de la Bahorel -Oye, sin mariconadas, ¿eh?- Feuilly le responde mordiendo el aire, muy cerca de su boca.

-Sin mariconadas- musita, dejándose caer hacia un lado, para luego levantarse y colocar su libro, que había salido disparado en algún momento, sobre la mesita de noche, junto a su cerveza, de la que vuelve a beber. Bahorel le sonríe ampliamente. -¿Qué cojones estás planeando?- Bahorel suelta una risotada y se levanta, sacando una cajita de debajo de su cama. Feuilly lo observa, atentamente, mientras el grandullón comienza a liar un porro. -¿De donde has sacado eso?-

-Grantaire- se limita a responder, centrado en su trabajo.

-¿Este es tu gran plan de diversión, entonces?- Bahorel asiente efusivamente.

-Y cervezas, tiene que haber más cervezas abajo- Feuilly sonrie levemente y se levanta.

-¿No estarán tus padres, no?-

-Qué no, coño- bufa el otro -Anda y ve a por ellas- el otro chico obedece sin rechistar, pero le hace una mueca antes de salir de la habitación. Cuando vuelve, con otro pack de seis cervezas, Bahorel ya ha terminado, pero aún no lo ha encendido. Espera a que el otro esté sentado a su lado en la cama para hacerlo, con una amplia sonrisa. Le da una calada pequeña y se lo tiende a Feuilly, que lo acepta sin pensarlo siquiera. Mientras él le da una calada bastante más larga, Bahorel abre una de las cervezas y se tumba en la cama, estirándose, a la vez que le dedica una mirada a Feuilly, que justo en ese momento le devuelve el porro y alarga un brazo en busca de su cerveza, que se termina, antes de abrirse otra. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba encantado con aquello. Las mejores tardes en casa de Bahorel terminaban siempre así, era un hecho demostrado. -No me dijiste al final que estabas leyendo- Feuilly parpadea levemente y coge el libro, para mostrarle la portada y que lea el titulo. -Que puto friki-

-Sin faltar, cabrón- Bahorel ríe, lanzándole a la cara una nube de humo, directamente de su boca. Feuilly vuelve a dejar el libro en su sitio y se recuesta en la cama. Bahorel lo observa unos segundos, con una pequeña sonrisa. Últimamente parece que está algo mejor. Al menos, ya no tiene tantas ojeras. Se nota que han terminado ya los exámenes del primer trimestre y que no tiene tantas preocupaciones. En ese momento, el pequeñajo le quita el porro de las manos, para darle una calada, y la sonrisa se amplia en los labios de Bahorel. -¿En que piensas?- El grandullón se encoge de hombros, pero no deja de mirar a Feuilly. -¿Tengo monos en la cara?-

-Puede- Feuilly suspira sonoramente, y le da un trago a su cerveza. -¿Te ha invitado alguien al baile de graduación?- su amigo frunce el ceño.

-¿Quién cojones me va a invitar, Bahorel? Todos me odian-

-Eso no es verdad, ni R ni yo te odiamos- Feuilly bufa sonoramente. -Pensaba que ya no se estaban metiendo tanto contigo-

-Que no se metan conmigo no quiere decir que les caiga bien- Bahorel hace un mohin. -Además, faltan casi seis meses para el baile-

-Ya, bueno, tenía curiosidad- musita, el otro, rascándose la nuca, a la vez que se incorpora para acabar sentado. -Si no vas con nadie... Podríamos ir juntos, como amigos, claro-

-¿Me estás invitando al baile?-

-Puede- Bahorel sonríe levemente, y Feuilly se encoge de hombros.

-Pero sin mariconadas, ¿Eh?- el grandullón ríe, rodando los ojos.

-Sin mariconadas-

 

**12 de marzo**

Feuilly se ata con fuerza los cordones de las deportivas y se mira al espejo. Se coloca bien los auriculares, para acto seguido encender el viejo reproductor de música. Comprueba que tiene tiempo de sobra y comienza a estirar. No mucho rato después, sale de su habitación, y luego del edificio. Tras ajustarse las muñequeras, echa a correr. Madruga todos los días para poder correr al menos una hora antes de ir al instituto. De todas formas, como sufre de insomnio, no es que le cueste demasiado levantarse para ello. Y se siente bien. Jodidamente bien. Sobre todo cuando llega de nuevo al centro y se mete en la ducha. El agua fría, casi helada, se lleva el sudor, y lo deja como nuevo. Aquel ritual le ayuda a sobrevivir a su día a día. Cuando termina, se viste y va a la parada del bus, dónde lo espera Bahorel, tal y como lleva haciendo desde que tenían doce años.

Lo había conocido al irse a vivir al centro de acogida. Bahorel vivía en el mismo barrio, y solía jugar en la calle con los niños del centro. Pero Feuilly era distinto. Feuilly siempre estaba triste y se alejaba de los demás. Mientras todos jugaban al fútbol, al escondite, o a indios y vaqueros, el niño se sentaba bajo un árbol con una libreta vieja a hacer garabatos o leer. Bahorel se había fijado en él desde el primer momento. Al principio le daba pena, y a medida que pasaban los días, la pena se transformó en curiosidad. Tras un par de semanas, se decidió a acercarse a él. Feuilly se había mostrado algo receloso al principio, pero no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que, por mucho que ignorara a aquel enorme niño, no iba a dejar de hacerle preguntas e intentar convencerlo de que fuera a su casa a jugar a la videoconsola. Hasta que lo consiguió. A partir de ese día, Feuilly comenzó a pasar más tiempo en casa de Bahorel que en el centro de acogida. Se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Eran inseparables.

Efectivamente, Feuilly ve al grandullón esperarle apoyado en la pared junto a la parada del bus. Fuma y escucha música, con los ojos cerrados. El muchacho se acerca a él y le da un tirón de los auriculares. Bahorel abre los ojos, y cuando va a protestar, Feuilly le quitá el cigarro de los labios para darle una calada y tirarlo al suelo.

-Esta mierda va a terminar por matarte- Bahorel sonríe ampliamente y le besa la frente.

-Me encanta como te preocupas por mi, corazoncito- el otro chico bufa y rueda los ojos, para acto seguido sentarse en la parada a esperar. Mientras, Bahorel lo observa. Al igual que hacía un par de semanas parecía estar mejor, ahora las enormes ojeras han vuelto. Lleva una sudadera bastante grande, puesto que es de él.. bueno, ha sido suya, hasta que en una noche de fiesta, al ver al muchacho aterido, se la había dejado. Y este no se la había devuelto. Para ser sinceros, no es que Bahorel se la hubiese pedido tampoco. Sin embargo, ya hace un tiempo lo suficientemente bueno como para ir en manga corta. Bahorel teme que la lleve para ocultar nuevas cicatrices, pero también le da miedo preguntar.

-Quiero enseñarte algo- dice Feuilly, cuando ya están sentados el uno frente al otro en el autobús. Bahorel lo mira, expectante, pero el más pequeño niega. -No, aquí no puedo- sonríe levemente- Cuando lleguemos, en el baño- El grandullón parpadea, algo confuso por aquella respuesta, pero asiente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nos vamos a saltar mates?- Feuilly entorna los ojos.

-No, no quiere decir eso- Bahorel hace un pucherito, y le da con el puño en la pierna, varias veces.

-Vaaamos, Feuuu... Si de todas formas, no te vas a enterar de una puta mierda ¿No prefieres que echemos unas cervezas?-

-No son ni las ocho de la mañana- sonríe el otro, con resignación.

-Aguafiestas- Feuilly rie con suavidad, y ambos se mantienen en silencio hasta que llegan a su parada, donde bajan y, en lugar de ir a clase, se dirigen al baño más cercano.

-Mira- Feuilly sonríe y se quita la sudadera. Debajo lleva una camiseta, que, ante la atenta mirada de Bahorel, también se quita.

-¿Qué cojones haces?-

-Shh- el chico lo manda callar y señala su costado, donde hay una especie de plástico.

-¿Qué es eso?- su amigo sonríe más ampliamente y despega el plástico, echándolo hacia abajo. -¿¡Cuándo te lo has hecho?! ¿¡Por qué no me has avisado?! ¡Qué hijo de puta!- Bahorel se cruza de brazos, pero tampoco puede molestarse demasiado, así que se agacha un poco para mirar el tatuaje de cerca. Cuatro círculos, en linea a lo largo de su costado, representan los estados de la luna.

-Es un regalo de cumpleaños- Bahorel frunce ligeramente el ceño y ladea la cabeza.

-¿Te lo has hecho con el dinero que te envia tu padre?- Feuilly aprieta los labios y asiente. -¿Se ha acercado a ti?-

-No, no te preocupes, Bahorel- el grandullón aprovecha la semi desnudez del muchacho para comprobar que no hay nuevas marcas en sus brazos, aparte de las viejas cicatrices que parecen no querer desaparecer de allí. Feuilly nota su mirada, así que vuelve a colocarse el plástico, y luego se pone la camiseta y la sudadera. No le gusta que la gente sepa aquello. Aunque obviamente, Bahorel lo sabe. Es su mejor amigo. Casi su hermano.-En serio, tio, sólo me ha mandado el dinero... Y aunque lo hiciera... Aunque volvie- Bahorel no le deja acabar la frase.

-Me lo cargaría- Feuilly sonríe levemente. -Si ese hijo de puta volviera a intentar hacerte algo, me lo cargaría-

-Me encanta como te preocupas por mi, corazoncito- Bahorel frunce el ceño al notar la burla.

-Vete a la mierda, Feu- el muchacho rueda los ojos, e intenta cambiar de tema.

-¿A que mola? Iba a decirte que vinieras conmigo, pero me daba miedo acojonarme en el último momento y que te rieras de mi- dice, aprovechando que están en el servicio para hacer aguas. Bahorel lo imita, como siendo consciente en aquel momento de que también tiene ganas.

-No me habría reído de ti... Bueno si, lo habría hecho ¿Te dolío mucho?-

-Menos de lo que esperaba, la verdad- Feuilly termina y se lava las manos. -¿Crees que Bouton nos mirara demasiado mal si entramos con la clase empezada?- mira su reloj. -Hemos perdido casi quince minutos-

-No creo que merezca la pena comprobarlo- responde Bahorel, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos de su pantalón y mirando a Feuilly con una sonrisa traviesa. Su amigo ríe con suavidad y se lo quita de las manos.

-No, no creo que la merezca- responde, tomando la mano de Bahorel y comenzando a caminar hacia uno de cubículos que también hay en el servicio. El grandullón lo sigue sin rechistar hasta que ambos están seguros de toda mirada en el interior del pequeño baño, y pueden fumar tranquilos, mientras esperan que el timbre suene, llamándolos a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

  


**18 de mayo**

-Vamooos, hazte una foto conmigo- Bahorel hace un pucherito y Feuilly se cruza de brazos, mirándole.

-No me gustan las fotos-

-Lo sé, Feu, pero dime ¿Cuántas veces tienes la oportunidad de hacerte una foto con el Coliseo de fondo, eh? ¿Eh? ¿EHHHHH?- Bahorel lo zarandea, hasta que Feuilly finalmente acepta hacerse una foto con él, porque en el fondo, tiene razón. Nunca ha estado en Italia, y no cree que vuelva después de esa ocasión. En realidad, ha estado a punto de no ir al viaje de fin de estudios, pero Bahorel insistió tanto que había tenido que acceder a ello. Que no es tan grave, al fin y al cabo. Y está disfrutando de ello. Pasa todo el tiempo con Bahorel y Grantaire, y los obliga a ir a ver museos y monumentos. Ninguno de los dos protesta, porque saben que es importante para Feuilly. Así que, aunque se aburren, lo siguen de un sitio a otro. Ese día se recorren Roma de arriba abajo, y por la noche acaban en un bar. Beben, rien y se divierten, hasta que Grantaire inicia una pelea y tienen que salir por patas. Les cuesta encontrar el hotel donde se alojan, pero al final lo consiguen, aunque el grandullón tropieza continuamente y termina por recurrir a Feuilly para que este le sirva de apoyo. Estos dos invitan a Grantaire a su habitación, pero este alega que está cansado y se dirige a la que comparte con otro chaval de su clase. Feuilly y Bahorel caminan hacia la suya, y el mayor tropieza varias veces. Cuando entran en el cuarto, se deja caer en la cama, sin soltarse de Feuilly, haciendo que este caiga sobre él.

-Feuiiilly- protesta, y este ríe, apoyando los brazos en la cama para incorporarse un poco.

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora?-

-Estoy... muy borracho- dice, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, que están excesivamente cerca de los suyos.

-No hace falta que lo jur-

-Y cachondo, estoy muy cachondo, Feuilly- el muchacho parpadea y mira con teatralidad la entrepierna de Bahorel.

-Eso no está bien-

-Nada bien- Feuilly ríe con suavidad, y Bahorel gruñe sonoramente.

-Feuuuuilly, no es gracioso, tengo las pelotas como granadas..-

-¿Y qué le hago yo?- Bahorel no duda un segundo y agarra una de sus manos, para llevarla hasta su entrepierna. Feuilly rueda los ojos, pero comienza a acariciarlo sobre el pantalon. Está un rato así, hasta que el grandullón suspira.

-Déjate de preliminares y hazme una puta paja, Feuilly-

-¿Eso son modales, jovencito?- el muchacho se cruza de brazos, mirando fijamente a su amigo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Bahorel deja caer la cabeza hacia atras, volviendo a suspirar. Feuilly se inclina sobre él y le baja los pantalones lo justo para poder hacer aquello. No es la primera vez que lo hacen, son adolescentes, al fin y al cabo. Pero si es la primera vez que Bahorel se lo pide directamente. Normalmente lo hacen por aburrimiento. Cada uno a lo suyo, pero claro, la curiosidad es la curiosidad. Además, es su mejor amigo ¿Qué tiene de malo? No quiere decir nada ¿No? La broma del ''sin mariconadas'' había empezado en una de esas tardes. Pero justo en aquel momento, Bahorel comienza a besar su cuello, y la guardia de Feuilly es desmontada por completo. El grandullón parece bastante centrado en querer dejarle marcas allí donde se posan sus labios, y esto obliga a Feuilly a buscar apoyo en algún lado, porque se siente perdido por completo. Su mano trabaja, de forma automática, intentando que sus sentimientos no lo traicionen, y contiene la necesidad de tocarse... hasta que es el propio Bahorel el que lleva una mano a su entrepierna. Feuilly termina vergonzosamente rápido, pero su amigo no tarda en seguirlo. El más pequeño sonríe levemente, y se limpia la mano en la camisa de Bahorel.

-EEEEEH, QUE ES NUEVA, TIOOOO- el muchacho ríe y su amigo le da un empujón. Feuilly finge indignarse, haciendo el amago de irse a su cama, pero Bahorel tira de su mano hasta que vuelve a quedar sobre él. -No, no te vayas, Feu- el chico pone los ojos en blanco.

-Si quieres que me quede, hazme sitio, no voy a dormir sobre ti- Bahorel obedece y se echa a un lado, para que su amigo se acueste a su lado. El grandullón agarra su brazo, haciendo que lo abrace, y Feuilly sonríe internamente. Quizás es el alcohol. Si, definitivamente es el alcohol. Bahorel es su mejor amigo. Sólo su mejor amigo. Y quizás está un poco enamorado de él.

 

**16 de septiembre**

Feuilly está sentado sobre la encimera de su nuevo dulce hogar. Sonríe ampliamente, y mira a su alrededor. No es un piso muy grande, pero es lo que puede permitirse con lo que ha ahorrado trabajando de socorrista esas vacaciones. Llevaba siglos queriendo largarse del centro de acogida, pero lo cierto es que, al hacerlo, le ha inundado una cierta tristeza. No por irse, sino por ver su vida reducida a una maleta destrozada y una pequeña caja de cartón. A eso se reducían sus pertenencias.

-Bueno, mira el lado bueno, no has necesitado un camión de mudanzas- dice Bahorel, abriendo una lata de cerveza (que es exclusivamente lo que hay ahora mismo en la nevera de Feuilly, cortesía de Grantaire y el grandullón). El muchacho rueda los ojos, y le arrebata la cerveza, para darle un largo trago. -¿Estás seguro que no quieres que me quede contigo hasta que te acostumbres a vivir solo?-

-Baho, soy mayorcito, creo que puedo apañarmelas- el grandullón lo mira unos segundos, y finalmente se acerca a él, para abrazarlo con fuerza. -No te pongas melodramático, tío, que nada va a cambiar- musita, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Ya, eso dices... Pero ahora te vas a volver responsable, con esa mierda del trabajo, y las clases ¿Cuándo coño nos vamos a ver?- Feuilly ríe con suavidad.

-Yo siempre he sido responsable, Baho, pero ahora soy responsable con trabajo- Bahorel hace un mohín y se separa de él. Aunque Feuilly dijera lo contrario, él está seguro de que las cosas van a cambiar. Ya no va a ser más como el instituto, cuando su única preocupación era pasar los exámenes. Ahora Feuilly tendría un trabajo de verdad, y cuando no estuviera en él, estaría en la facultad. Además, su piso quedaba bastante alejado del suyo. A Bahorel le molestó que no quisiera mudarse con él, pero en parte lo entendía. El chico necesita un ambiente más tranquilo, y está seguro de que conviviendo con él, no lo va a conseguir. Claro, que él desconoce la otra razón por la que Feuilly no quiere vivir con él. Aquel verano se habían distanciado un poco. El más pequeño se ha pasado las vacaciones haciendo cursos, yendo a charlas y conferencias. Bahorel, por el contrario, se lo ha pasado de fiesta. Al principio, Feuilly tampoco se perdía una, y le seguía a todas, aunque luego tuviera que madrugar. Entonces, Bahorel había empezado a salir con una chica de su curso, y a Feuilly dejó de parecerle tan divertido salir de fiesta, si iba a tener que soportar ver a Bahorel enrollándose con ella cada dos por tres. El grandullón no se había percatado, o eso creía Feuilly. Así, el más pequeño había comenzado a frecuentar un círculo de amigos diferente al de Bahorel, y poco a poco, aunque seguían siendo muy buenos amigos, comenzaron a alejarse. Ahora, el grandullón deja un beso en su frente y tira la lata a la bolsa de basura. -¿Te vas ya?-

-He quedado con Helene para ir a tomar unos helados ¿Quieres venir?- Feuilly frunce los labios y niega. No quiere interponerse entre ellos.

-Voy a seguir ordenando un poco esto, dentro de un rato vienen Enjolras y Ferre... Pensé que por fin podrías conocerlos- Bahorel ríe sonoramente.

-Con todo lo que hablas de ellos, es como si ya los conociera de toda la vida- Feuilly ladea la cabeza y recibe con una pequeña sonrisa el beso en la frente que le da su amigo. -Nos vemos mañana ¿Vale?- el chico asiente, y Bahorel sale del pequeño piso, dejándolo solo.

 

**19 de noviembre**

Feuilly mira sus apuntes, con gesto de concentración. En ese momento, una cerveza aparece ante él. Por un segundo, cree que será Bahorel, pero entonces recuerda lo ocupado que parece estar el grandullón últimamente. A pesar de la leve decepción, sonríe a Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac, al igual que Ferre, Enjolras y él mismo, pertenecen a la misma asociación estudiantil. Bahorel va a las reuniones a veces, cuando no está dándose el lote con su novia, claro.

-Se te va a fundir el cerebro de tanto estudiar, querido- Feuilly amplia su sonrisa y le da un trago a la cerveza. -Los demás vendrán en un rato, Enjolras dice que ha conseguido a más gente para el grupo ¿No es genial? Ya no seremos cuatro gatos-

-No, ahora seremos cinco- Courfeyrac ríe. A Feuilly le gusta mucho su risa, porque es como un cascabel.

-Venga, venga, estudia hasta que empiece la reunión- el muchacho le atusa el pelo y se levanta, dirigiéndose escaleras abajo, seguramente a fumarse un cigarrillo. Feuilly obedece, y estudia hasta que llegan Enjolras y Ferre, seguidos de un pequeño muchacho pelirrojo.

-Feu, este es Jehan, Jehan, este es Feuilly- la sonrisa del muchacho encandila a Feuilly, que no puede evitar mirarle cada dos por tres. La reunión comienza, pero a quien van a mentir, por muchos planes que tengan, no dejan de ser cinco muchachos descontentos con el sistema. Al ser viernes, Feuilly no tiene clase, por lo que puede permitirse quedarse hasta tarde con ellos, discutiendo de todos aquellos temas de los que tanto le gusta discutir. Al salir, Courfeyrac lo acompaña un rato, ya que viven bastante cerca el uno del otro.

-Bahorel tampoco ha venido hoy- dice, tras un rato en silencio.

-Creo que tenía una cita con Helene... Hacen seis meses o así, no lo se, la verdad- Courfeyrac lo mira de reojo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?-

-Lo que quieras, que yo te responda es otra historia- Courfeyrac ríe con suavidad y se enciende un cigarrillo.

-¿Te gusta Bahorel?- Feuilly sabe que puede mentir, que no hay nada malo en ello. Pero, no sabe porque razón exacta (Courfeyrac tiene ese poder, nadie es incapaz de mentirle en esos temas), asiente. -¿Se lo has dicho alguna vez?- ahora, niega. -¿Por qué?-

-Porque es mi mejor amigo ¿De qué serviría decírselo? Yo solo quiero que sea feliz- Feuilly se encoge de hombros.

-¿Aunque tú no lo seas?-

-Yo soy feliz... Bueno, no, no lo soy, pero no es por culpa de Bahorel- Courfeyrac se detiene, y el otro lo imita. -¿Qué?- Courfeyrac traga saliva, dudando en si debería hacer la pregunta que lleva tanto queriendo hacerle.

-¿Por eso te autolesionabas?- pregunta, finalmente, y Feuilly se cruza de brazos, en un acto automático. No es un gesto de molestia ante la pregunta, simplemente es que necesita sujetarse, para no romperse en pedazos.

-No- Courfeyrac sonríe, con cierta tristeza. Entonces, con parsimonia, comienza a subirse una de las mangas de la camisa.

-No tienes que tener secretos conmigo, Feu... Sé como se siente- musita, casi en susurros, enseñándole sus cicatrices. Feuilly aprieta los labios, mirándose sus propios brazos. Se parecen, y a la vez son muy distintas a las suyas. -Siempre he tenido problemas para expresar como me sentía...- dice, comenzando a andar de nuevo. -A veces, acumulaba tanta mierda, que necesitaba desahogarme de alguna forma- Feuilly camina a su lado, en silencio.

-Mi padre abusaba de mí- responde, tras un largo rato sin decir nada. Courfeyrac vuelve a detenerse, mirando fijamente a su amigo. Feuilly sabe por sus ojos lo que quiere preguntarle, y le ahorra el mal trago, asintiendo. -Tenía doce años cuando intente suicidarme, fue por eso que los de asuntos sociales se enteraron y le quitaron la custodia... Crees que lo superas, pero no lo haces ¿Sabes? Es algo que te persigue toda tu vida-

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo?- Feuilly sonríe levemente y abre sus brazos, invitándolo a ello. Courfeyrac lo estrecha entre sus brazos, con fuerza. -Nadie va a volver a hacerte daño, Feu-

 

  **22 de enero**

-Si las lágrimas te nublan, la vista y el corazón, haz un trasvase de agua al miedo, escúpelo- Feuilly canta, alegre, y una llamarada sale de su sarten. Éponine, que cocina a su lado, suelta una carcajada.

-Un día te quemas las cejas- dice, echando la comida en uno de los paquetitos de cartón que usaban para servir los wok. Feuilly se toca las cejas, con expresión asustada.

-Mis pobres cejas- murmura, pero un segundo después, sonríe y sigue cantando y bailoteando por la cocina. -Y verás que tú puedes volar y que todo lo consigues. Y verás que no existe el dolor, hoy te toca ser feliz- la chica sonríe y se une a sus cantos, aunque su español no es tan bueno como el de Feuilly. El muchacho termina con su salteado de setas y asoma la cabeza fuera. -Orden trece- grita, sonriente, y dado que el único camarero que tienen está ocupado, espera él a que el de la orden trece vaya a por su pedido. El chico que se acerca es bastante guapo, y alto, y Feuilly deja relucir su mejor sonrisa. El chaval le devuelve la sonrisa, y al coger su comida le roza los dedos. Feuilly vuelve a la cocina, bastante feliz, y sigue cantando.

-Otra orden trece para llevar... Es del mismo de antes, me ha dicho que te felicite, que estaba genial- Feuilly alza la mirada y mira a Jean, el camarero. Sonríe muy ampliamente y comienza a cocinar. Escribe con cuidado su número en el cartón, y cuando la comida está lista, la deposita con extremo cuidado.

Esa misma noche, recibe un mensaje del chico de la orden trece.

 

**13 de abril**

Feuilly se despereza y sale de la cama. Mira al chico que duerme en ella, y frunce la nariz. Estaría bastante bien recordar su nombre, pero desgraciadamente no es así. Se pone sus calzoncillos y se dirige al baño, para mirarse al espejo. Gruñe, porque no le gusta nada lo que ve, y vuelve al cuarto. Se viste rápidamente, dando gracias a que el otro muchacho sigue dormido, y que no va a tener que vivir una (otra) experiencia incómoda. No es la primera vez que se despierta en casa de un total desconocido, y definitivamente, no va a ser la última. No se avergüenza de ello, ni tampoco de no recordar ni la mitad de los nombres. Sale del piso, y frunce la nariz al sentir el frío de la mañana en sus mejillas. Es sábado, y como no tiene nada que hacer, se dirige al Corinto. No puede evitar sonreír a ver a Bahorel reír ante algo que ha soltado Grantaire, y se acerca a él, abrazándolo por la espalda. Aunque llevaban un tiempo algo alejados, en el último mes todo comenzaba a volver a su sitio.

-Buenos días, ¿Bebiendo desde tan temprano?-

-Ey, que es café- sonríe Bahorel, mirándole, y Feuilly se sienta a su lado. -¿Llevas la misma ropa de ayer, Feu? ¿Una noche larga?-

-Larguísima- responde el chico, llamando a la camarera para que le sirva otro café, que claramente necesita.

-Te vimos irte del pub con un rubio bastante... bastante...- Feuilly mira a Grantaire, entornando los ojos.

-¿Bastante qué?-

-Fornido- responde Bahorel, al ver la sonrisilla de Grantaire. -Bastante fornido, creo que Grantaire simplemente se preocupa por tu estado físico después de pasar la noche con alguien así- si, cierto, era un chaval bastante grande. Pero es que a Feuilly le gustan así. No les responde y bebé del café que le acaban de servir.

-Bueno, Baho ¿Le has contado ya a Feuilly la buena nueva?- el grandullón mira a Grantaire y luego a Feuilly, que ahora lo mira con curiosidad.

-¿Qué buena nueva?- Bahorel suelta un bufido, y se arrellana en su sitio.

-Helene me ha dejado- Feuilly aprieta los labios. No, no está bien alegrarse por eso.

-¿Oh, vaya, y eso?- Bahorel mira su café, frunciendo el ceño.

-A veces las cosas no salen bien, simplemente...- Feuilly palmea su hombro.

-No te preocupes, tío, hay más peces en el mar- Grantaire suelta una carcajada, y Feuilly deduce que hay algo que no sabe, así que mira fijamente a Bahorel. -¿Qué pasa?-

-El grandullón le ha puesto los cuernos a la pobre chica con la camarera del Dubois- Bahorel gruñe, y Feuilly suspira largamente.

-Muy bien, campeón, así se hace-

-Yo lo entiendo- dice Grantaire, rodeándolo con un brazo. -Bahorel es como un león, no puede vivir enjaulado... Es como tú, Feuilly ¿Tú podrías atarte a una sola persona?- el chico parpadea.

-No lo sé, nunca he tenido una relación seria- responde, finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros. Grantaire se levanta y se dirige al servicio, sin decirles nada, y Feuilly mira a Bahorel, poniendo otra vez la mano en su hombro. -¿Cuándo lo dejasteis?-

-Hace unos días-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste anoche?- Bahorel se termina su café.

-Parecías bastante ocupado intentando ligar con todos los que fuera posible- responde, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mea culpa... Pero si en casa no me dan amor, tendré que buscarlo fuera ¿No crees?- la sonrisa de Feuilly es triste, pero Bahorel no entiende el significado de dicha tristeza. -¿Te apetece emborracharte esta noche para olvidar las penas?-

-Oh, si, me parece-

 

**23 de junio**

Feuilly está sentado en un escalón. Acaba de volver de correr, y trata de recuperar el tono, antes de entrar en su casa. No puede evitar sonreír cuando, al hacerlo, se encuentra a Bahorel dormido en el sofá. Se acerca y le da una patada al mueble. El grandullón se despierta de golpe, y mira a todas partes, confuso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Marie y yo hemos discutido- Feuilly no contiene su sonrisa.

-Que sorpresa- Marie es la camarera del Dubois, con la que empezó a salir al dejar a Helene. Feuilly supo desde el principio que estaba abocado al fracaso. Bahorel se sienta, y Feuilly lo imita, sentándose muy cerca suyo. Apoya la barbilla en su hombro y lo mira. -¿No te estás acostando con Sophie?-

-¿¡Cómo lo sabes?!- Feuilly ríe sonoramente.

-¡Me lo contaste! ¿No te acuerdas?-

-Oh, es verdad- el chico pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- Bahorel asiente, y Feuilly se dirige a la cocina, para volver con un par de cervezas.

-¿Vienes de correr?- pregunta Bahorel, cuando Feuilly vuelve a sentarse a su lado.

-Ajá- responde el otro, abriendo su cerveza y dándole un trago largo. -Sabes, yo me acuesto con muchos, pero nunca he engañado a nadie ¿Crees que es tan difícil?-

-No es culpa mía, Feu...-

-¿Ah, no?- el muchacho arquea una ceja, sonriendo levemente.

-Pues no... No consigo enamorarme de nadie, tío- Feuilly lo mira unos segundos, y da otro trago a su cerveza.

-Pues acostarte con una mientras estás con otra no va a ayudarte a encontrar a la elegida-

-¿Tú te acuestas con muchos para ver si así lo consigues? ¿Encontrar al elegido?- Feuilly no puede evitar reír.

-No- dice, rotundo. -No, me acuesto con muchos porque me gusta follar- sentencia. -Si me gusta alguien especialmente, repito, pero siempre dejo claro que es solo... sexo-

-¿Por qué?- _''¿No está muy cerca suyo? ¿NO ESTÁ DEMASIADO CERCA SUYO? Feuilly, tranquilo, tío. No te pongas nervioso. Es tu mejor amigo, es tu mejor amigo, es tu mejor amigo''_

-Porque yo encontré al elegido hace mucho tiempo- sonríe, tratando de contenerse. -El problema es que yo no soy su elegido ¿Qué se le va hacer?-

-Pues es idiota...- Bahorel gruñe y se bebe su cerveza de un trago. -Si yo tuviera alguna oportunidad contigo, no la desperdiciaría- Feuilly bufa sonoramente, de repente bastante incómodo. Se aleja un poco de Bahorel, esperando que este no lo noté. Pero lo nota. -¿He dicho algo malo?-

-No, que va, para nada... Voy a ducharme... Y quiero limpiar un poco el piso... Y tengo que estudiar, estoy muy liado – Si, pretendía echarlo, de forma sutil. Bahorel parece entenderlo, y se levanta, preguntándose que demonios es lo que ha dicho que ha sentado tan mal a su amigo. Una vez fuera, Feuilly apoya la frente contra la puerta. Idiota, idiota, idiota. Cada palabra la acompaña con un golpe en la madera. Idiota.

 

**30 de junio**

Feuilly intenta evitar a Bahorel. Oficialmente, no está saliendo con nadie. Y aunque debería alegrarse, lo cierto es que, cuando Bahorel está saliendo con alguien, a él le es más fácil controlarse. Como llega el verano y no tiene clase, comienza a trabajar también por las tardes en el wok. El calor comienza a ser horrible entre los fogones, pero le gusta. Bueno, le gusta hasta que siente que le falta la respiración y todo comienza a dar vueltas a su alrededor. El muchacho despierta un rato después. Éponine está a su lado, echándole aire con un panfleto del restaurante.

-Menos mal, Feu, me estaba preocupando de verdad- dice la chica, suspirando con alivio. -El jefe ha llamado a urgencias, tenías una cara horrible- Feuilly aprieta los labios, incorporándose. Le gustaría culpar del desmayo al calor, pero sabe que no ha sido así. Que el calor solo ha sido un detonante. Lleva días sintiéndose fatal, pero es demasiado cabezota como para ir al médico. Su jefe le deja salir antes, y Feuilly comienza a deambular por la calle, distraído. Finalmente, se decide. No va a pasar nada malo por hacerlo ¿No? Si, bueno, quizás pierda a su mejor amigo, pero la alternativa es perder la salud mental. Así que se dirige al piso del grandullón. Vale, quizás está sudado y apesta. Quizás tiene cara de no haber dormido en una semana. Pero no le importa. Llama a la puerta, y espera a que el grandullón abra la puerta. Al hacerlo, Bahorel sonríe levemente.

-Vaya, ya pensaba que te había tragado la tierra- dice, con tono socarrón.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- Bahorel arquea una ceja. -Si, te estoy pidiendo una cita, Bahorel. Ahora, si es posible. Quizás no tengo la mejor pinta del mundo, pero no creo que en otro momento tenga el valor para hacerlo- Su amigo ríe, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Sin mariconadas?- Feuilly niega.

-No, para nada, con mariconadas, si es posible- Bahorel se da la vuelta y entra en el piso, y Feuilly teme haberla cagado hasta el fondo. Pero entonces vuelve a salir, y Feuilly lo ve meterse la cartera en el bolsillo.

-¿Dónde vamos, entonces?-

 

 


End file.
